


The Bet

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bets, Crack, Drinking, Idiots, M/M, andrew loves ice cream, neil loses a bet, shaving eyebrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “If you lose, you have to shave your eyebrow,” Aaron suggested with a shrug.“And ifIwin, you guys have to shave your eyebrows?” Neil asked, glancing over his teammates.“Yes,” Allison said all too confidently.“You guys are gonna look weird with just one eyebrow,” Neil murmured under his breath.Neilfinallytakes part in a bet to see what all the fuss is about. Hestilldoesn't understand.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	The Bet

The Foxes were high off a win, they’d beaten Breckenridge 5-2 and were spending the evening celebrating in the girls’ dorm. Everyone was feeling a little buzzed – apart from Kevin who had already drunk himself into a stupor – even Neil, who trusted Andrew to keep an eye on him whilst he was drinking.

Neil was sat on the floor, his back pressed up to couch as he sat beside Andrew, their legs flush together. Nicky and Allison were in the middle of a debate on who was the best _American Idol_ winner, and the other Foxes watched on with interest.

“I’m bored,” Andrew said, only loud enough for Neil to hear. He stood up, rubbing the palms of his hands on his black jeans.

“Where are you going?” Neil asked, craning his head as he looked up.

“To get some ice cream,” Andrew said. “I’ll be back in a minute.” With a nod, Neil turned back to the rest of the group, not even noticing when their conversation had come to a halt. After taking another sip of his drink, he realised that the rest of the Foxes’ eyes were on him.

“What?” Neil asked, glancing over his shoulder as if there was something behind him.

“Where’d your boy go?” Allison asked, quirking a brow.

“He’s not _my boy_ ,” Neil sighed, the slight slur in his words stopping him from being taken seriously. “And he went to go get some ice cream.”

“Of course he did,” Nicky chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure he would _live_ off ice cream if he could.”

“He basically does already,” Dan murmured in agreement.

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Neil said, feeling the need to defend Andrew in his absence, even if Andrew would tell that he didn’t need defending.

“Neil, I know you’re in love with him,” Nicky said, placing a hand on Neil’s shoulder. Neil opened his mouth to argue but Nicky dismissed him with a flick of the hand, “Or _whatever_ it is, but you have to agree, the boy likes his ice cream.”

“Well _yeah_ , he _likes_ it,” Neil agreed. “But it’s not like he can’t live without it.”

“You sure about that?” Aaron scoffed from his seat in the corner.

“Yeah,” Neil said, turning to look at each of his teammates, “like, he could _totally_ go without it.”

“Would you bet on it?” Allison asked, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

“Neil doesn’t bet,” Matt pointed out.

“Yeah, I’d bet on it,” Neil said, ignoring Matt. The others looked at him, eyes wide and jaw slackening.

“ _Seriously_?” Dan asked, eyes wide with glee.

“Yeah,” Neil said with a shrug, what’s the _worst_ that could happen?

“Neil, don’t feel like you have to,” Renee said, eyebrows raised in concern.

“I don’t feel like I _have_ to,” Neil said, “I _want_ to. I want to know what all the fuss is about.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Nicky gushed, throwing himself forward and pulling Neil into a hug.

“So, I bet you can’t get Andrew to stop eating ice cream,” Allison grinned.

“And I bet I can,” Neil said defiantly.

“Okay,” Allison’s grin widened, “all those in agreement with me, raise your hand.” Neil watched on as each of his teammates slowly rose their hands to side with Allison. He turned to Matt last, _Matt_ couldn’t betray him. Matt winced as he slowly rose his hand.

“ _Matt_!” Neil gasped, bringing a hand to his chest.

“I’m sorry, Neil,” Matt said earnestly. “It’s just I’ve never seen Andrew _not_ eat ice cream.” Neil scoffed as he turned back to Allison, here he was thinking these guys were his _friends_. _Traitors_.

“So, how much are we betting on?” Neil asked.

“I don’t know,” Allison glanced back over her shoulder at the others. “Twenty?” Neil was just about to open his mouth to agree when Kevin slowly rose from the couch.

“No, money’s boring,” Kevin said, surprising the rest of his teammates that he still had the ability to speak coherently. “This is Neil’s first bet, let’s make it something special.” The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smirk before he slumped back down.

“I like your thinking, Day,” Dan smiled, “but what should it be?”

“Eyebrow,” Aaron blurted from the corner. The rest of the team turned to look at him.

“Huh?” Neil asked, brow furrowed.

“If you lose, you have to shave your eyebrow,” Aaron suggested with a shrug.

“And if _I_ win, you guys have to shave your eyebrows?” Neil asked, glancing over his teammates.

“Yes,” Allison said all too confidently.

“You guys are gonna look weird with just one eyebrow,” Neil murmured under his breath.

“ _Confident_ ,” Allison observed with a grin. “You have twenty-four hours to stop Andrew from eating ice cream, starting... _now_.”

“ _Now_?” Neil’s eyebrows flew up. “But he’s literally gone to eat ice cream right _now_!”

“Looks like you’re gonna have to go and stop him then,” Aaron said with a smirk.

“Fine, I _will_ ,” Neil said, finishing his drink and standing up on slightly wobbly legs. He started to make his way across the dorm.

“Wait, how do we know that Andrew isn’t just eating ice cream and Neil’s keeping it a secret?” Renee asked, Neil silently cursed her.

“Good thinking,” Nicky said, jumping up from the beanbag. “I’m gonna call it a night pretty soon anyway, I’ll head back with him and keep an eye on him.”

“Come on, then,” Neil said with a shrug.

When Neil and Nicky entered their dorm, Andrew was sat at the kitchen table, a pint of ice cream in front of him. His brow furrowed for a tenth of a second before he cleared his face.

“What are you doing back?” Andrew asked.

“Tired,” Neil said with a shrug, he dropped into the chair beside Andrew. Nicky was sat on the couch, trying hard to stay on the down-low as he watched them. Neil reached out and pushed Andrew’s ice cream a little way away from him.

“Why are you pushing my ice cream away?” Andrew asked, raising a brow.

“I feel sick,” Neil said, slumping down onto the table. “Come to bed with me?”

“You’re drunk,” Andrew pointed out.

“Just to lie next to me,” Neil rushed to elaborate. “Or to sit next to me. I want to be near you.” Andrew rolled his eyes.

“ _Junkie_ ,” Andrew muttered under his breath, but he replaced the lid on his ice cream and dumped it back in the freezer. Neil couldn’t help but grin when he saw Nicky’s jaw drop.

Neil followed Andrew into the bedroom, and pretty soon after, they feel asleep side by side. 

The good thing was the next day was Saturday, which meant that Andrew didn’t have any early morning classes so he could stay in bed a little longer – and therefore away from the ice cream. The Foxes had practice in the morning, too, so he couldn’t exactly get his ice cream kicks there, either.

Back at the dorm, Neil kept his eyes peeled, this was the ideal time for Andrew to tuck into his favourite food. Nicky and Kevin were already sat at the table, picking at some food when Andrew headed toward the kitchen. The images of Andrew eating ice cream flashed around his mind as Nicky and Kevin sniggered in the background, Neil lunged himself forward. He didn’t exactly have a _plan_ , but he figured this was as good as any.

Neil dramatically threw himself at Andrew’s feet, slumping down in front of him as he tried to pretend he’d fallen. Kevin let out a startled choke as he inhaled a baby corn.

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked, looking down at Neil.

“I fell,” Neil said, offering Andrew a sheepish smile. His cheeks were glowing bright red and he was trying hard to ignore Nicky and Kevin who had broken out in fits of giggles.

“No, you didn’t,” Andrew said, hazel eyes locked on Neil. “I just saw you sit down.” Neil opened his mouth to argue but Andrew stepped around him to reach the freezer.

“ _Oww_!” Neil shouted, clutching his ankle. “I’ve really hurt my ankle. I think I need something cold to put on it.” Slowly, Neil rose from the ground, trying not to put any weight on his ‘injured’ ankle; he reached into the freezer and grabbed Andrew’s pint of ice cream. Neil didn’t turn back to see Andrew’s reaction as he made his way over to the couch, but he _did_ catch Nicky and Kevin’s disbelieving looks. 

Neil was pretty proud of himself, it had nearly been twenty-four hours, and Andrew _still_ hadn’t had any ice cream. It hadn’t been particularly easy, either – he’d had to feign stomach ache, a sprained ankle, _and_ taken Andrew out to dinner. He’d spent _money_ on this stupid bet, it better have paid off...

“Hey, Andrew,” Neil called as he quickly changed into some sweats, “I’m heading over to the girls’ dorm in a minute, you coming?” The others had already gone and were waiting on Neil. Neil glanced over his shoulder but Andrew was no longer in his bunk. “ _Andrew_?” Neil called, stepping out into the hallway.

“Huh?” Andrew grunted from his spot on the kitchen counter. It took Neil a moment to notice the spoon hanging out of his mouth, the pint of ice cream to his side.

“ _Noooo_!” Neil called, jumping forward – completely forgetting about his injured ankle. “What are you doing?”

“Eating,” Andrew said, quirking a brow. Neil ran a hand through his hair - _okay, if the other’s didn’t see this, they’d never have to find out. Nicky and Kevin had seen him earlier on in the day to know Andrew hadn’t touched any ice cream, he just had to keep this to himself. And then the door swung open._

“ _Josten_ ,” Aaron called from the doorway. “Hurry up!” Neil rushed forward but it was too late, Aaron had already spotted his twin. His mouth twisted into an obnoxious, shit-eating grin. “ _Andrew_ ,” he exclaimed. “Enjoying that ice cream?”

“Why’s everyone acting so weird?” Andrew muttered, sliding off the counter and heading back to the bedroom, ice cream in hand. Neil closed his eyes, shoulders slumping.

“You’re coming with me,” Aaron said, reaching forward and grabbing Neil’s wrist.

The rest of the Foxes were buzzing with anticipation when Aaron shoved Neil into the room.

“Guess who _I_ just saw eating ice cream on the counter,” Aaron grinned. The others’ jaws dropped and Neil winced.

“Wait, you _actually_ lost?” Allison asked, eyebrows flying up. “Nicky and Kevin were so sure you’d done it.”

“I _had_ done it!” Neil whined, “And then I turned my back on him for one _second_ and he started eating it.”

“Told you it was impossible,” Dan said with a grin.

“So, you know what this means?” Aaron asked, turning to face Neil with a smirk. Neil scowled back at him.

“Just hurry up and get it over with.”

Neil wasn’t entirely sure if it was better or worse that Allison was only shaving _one_ of his eyebrows. It was less to grow back, right? It wouldn’t have been _that_ bad, except everyone was crowding around Neil with these annoying grins, and Nicky had his phone shoved in Neil’s face.

“Do you _have_ to film it?” Neil muttered, wincing slightly as Allison’s razor connected with Neil’s right eyebrow.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nicky said instantly.

Once Allison had pulled away, Neil looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked a little strange, yes, but nothing _too_ weird. The skin where his eyebrow had just been was a little lighter than the rest, but apart from that it wasn’t _too_ bad. He shrugged at his reflection.

“Wait, that’s it?” Dan asked, eyebrows flying up.

“What did you expect me to do?” Neil asked, raising a brow (the one he _still_ had).

“Cry? Shout? Fight us?” Nicky suggested. “ _Anything_?”

“Well, this is _Neil_ we’re talking about,” Matt pointed out.

“I’ve had worse,” Neil said, pushing through his shocked teammates.

Andrew was sat on the couch, ice cream nowhere in sight – because _of course_ he stopped now...

“Hey,” Neil said, shutting the door behind him. Andrew glanced up quickly before doing a double-take, his eyebrows flew up.

“ _Now_ what have you done, junkie?” he asked, his voice giving away a hint of amusement.

“Confirmed to myself why I _don’t_ take part in bets,” Neil said, dropping onto the couch beside Andrew. “ _You_ weren’t supposed to be eating any ice cream until tomorrow.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what that was about,” Andrew said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “I was kind of enjoying the free dinner and poor acting.”

“You _knew_?” Neil asked, eyebrow flying up.

“Yes, Neil,” Andrew said slowly. “You’re an Exy player, not an actor.” Neil frowned a little as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It was quite enjoyable, though.”

“Yeah, well, now I only have _one_ eyebrow,” Neil huffed.

“Oh well,” Andrew shrugged, moving a little closer to Neil. “I’d still blow you.” Neil’s face split into a grin and he looked up at Andrew. “Yes or no, junkie?”

“Yes,” Neil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
